Negocios son Negocios
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMMON "SUMMARY": Edward Cullen, un hombre casi de 50 años, arrogante e importante hombre de negocios, decididó a disfrutar de su dinero quiere vender sus acciones de su compañía. El costo que pide es de locura. Pero para Isabella Swan... nunca hay imposibles. ¿ Llegaran a algún acuerdo?


**ONE SHOT LEMMON_ "NEGOCIOS SON NEGOCIOS" _****_(Es una adaptación, la leí y me encanto, espero que a ustedes también) _**

**SUMMARY: **Edward Cullen, un hombre casi de 50 años, arrogante e importante hombre de negocios, decidido a disfrutar de su dinero quiere vender sus acciones de su compañía. El costo que pide es de locura. Pero para Isabella Swan... nunca hay imposibles. ¿Llegaran a algún acuerdo?

* * *

**NEGOCIOS SON NEGOCIOS**

Perra arrogante. Esa era Isabella Swan. Trate de calmarme y respire hondo. Mire nuevamente a la mujer de falda negra y blusa rosa. Si no estuviera luchando por la venta de las acciones de mi compañía notaria sus grandiosas piernas y que sus senos parecían querer salir de esa blusa. Pero… ¡Diablos! Tenia que concentrarme. Esa mujer quería comprar mis acciones y no quería aceptar el costo.

Ella se piso de pie. Yo solo quería sentarla en mis piernas y darle algunas nalgadas. ¡Rayos!

Esta mujer sabia hacer su trabajo apenas teniendo 30 años. No se había quedado atrás, había visto su historial, tenia muy buenas referencias. Aparte de tener varios inversionistas importantes que querían comprar mi compañía. Mi compañía. Y ella me estaba hablando ella, pero era MÍA ¡maldita sea! Quería amarrarla en mi cama y enseñarle aquí quien mandaba aquí. Y Ganas no me faltaban.

-Edward, sabes el precio que te estoy ofreciendo es muy generoso. También sabras que tu compañía no vale tanto como quieres hacernos creer. Los inversionistas están esperando solo tu firma. Con este monto cubrirás tu vejez, que ya esta muy cerca. – Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy considerado en pensar en mi _Bella- _hice énfasis en su seudónimo. Ahora me decía viejo. Solo tenia 47 años ¿Eso era viejo? Por Dios…. No Estaba en plena juventud. Pero soy un hombre fuerte.

El precio que me ofrecía era justo pero luego de 21 años de construir mi compañía de la nada, estaba listo para alejarme y derrochar un poco de dinero en mujeres y alcohol. Pero esta… mujer hacia difícil las cosas.

-Edward, te convertirás en un hombre rico si vendes. – Me había cansado de mirarla parada allí. Me hacia sentir un prisionero y no me gustaba.

Así que me pare y camine a lado de ella. Ella tenía tacones altos, pero igual yo era más alto. Aparte que paso un buen rato en el gimnasio, solo para intimidar a las personas en la negociación

Me acerque unos pasos mas y estuvimos frente a frente.

-Soy un hombre rico. Si quieres mi compañía, cómprala. Sabes bien lo que quiero, tómalo o dejalo…

-No es razonable el costo que quieres. Te sugiero que tomes lo que te propongo. – Fruncí el ceño. Era una locura mi costo, por eso lo elegí. Aparte que quería ver a sus inversionistas colgándola del cuello.

-¿Qué le sugeriste a Mike Newton? ¿Qué promesas le hiciste a Black, Higginbotham o Dwyer? Conozco tu historia profesional, _Bells. ¿_Acaso te jodiste a cada hombre para llegar hasta aquí?

-Eres un imbécil.- Su cara se puso roja, su blusa parecía ser blanca al lado de su rostro enojado.

-Me importa una mierda. Todo demuestra que así te ganas tus puestos, jodiendo a todos esos idiotas...

-Solo son negocios – me dijo con furia.

-Es mi compañía, y yo pongo las reglas aquí. El que quiera pasar por encima de mí, le tendré que patear el culo. Pudiste manejar a tus inversionistas follandolos pero hay miles y no creo que puedas follar a tantos. – Tenía que imaginarme lo que haría ella pero no vi venir esa cachetada. Ella era pequeña pero golpeaba fuerte. Mi mejilla ardía.

Mire sus ojos enojado, y por primera vez me di cuenta que eran marrones. Ella intento tirarme otra cachetada pero la detuve. Agarrándola de su muñeca. Ella abrió sus ojos. Y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba lloviendo botones, y no cualquier botón: Era el de Bella y mío. También nuestras camisas y blusas volaron.

Ella usaba un sostén rojo debajo de su blusa. Muy sexy. No iba desperdiciar el tiempo desabrochándolo así que lo tire hacia arriba alrededor de su cuello.

Ella era joven y estaba en forma física. Sus senos estaban excitados. Los agarre y lamí. Ella agarro mi miembro por encima de mis pantalones. La senté en mi escritorio. Tome su falda y lo tire para abajo. Me di cuenta que mi pantalón ya estaba en mis tobillos. Agarre sus bragas rojas y se las quite. Mierda. Estaba mojada. Levanto sus caderas hacia mí.

-Ven Idiota y follamé como el cabrón que eres…

-Date la vuelta, ahora. –gruñi. Ella me hizo caso. Agarre su hermoso culo. Sonreí. Estaba cerca de los 50 años pero me mantenía en buena forma. Jale su cabello y golpee su trasero. Ella gimió y levanto más su trasero. Al siguiente golpe, ella gritó. No me importaba si toda la oficina se enteraba lo que estábamos haciendo. Con cada golpe que le daba en su culo, ella se mojaba más.

Yo estaba adolorido, mi pene estaba rígido. Así que me baje la ropa interior.

Empuje su cabeza contra el escritorio, su frente estaba contra mi escritorio. Y muy abierta hacia mi.

La penetre con un solo movimiento. Gritó. Quise correrme allí mismo, era deliciosamente estrecha y me gustó. Ella se movió debajo de mí. Su coño estaba hambriento, sentía como me succionaba.

Empecé a follarla duro. Embistiéndola como loco. Volví a cachetear su culo mientras me la follaba por su vagina y tiraba su pelo para deslizarla en contrapunto a mis embestidas.

La sensación de sus mojadas paredes agarrando mi pulsante vara era increíble, y yo

la necesitaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había jodido y decidí que

la iba a tomar del modo que quisiera. Ella iba a aprender a no provocar al animal que hay en mí.

Me elevé un poco para bajar su sexo. La base de mi pene se arrastraba a través de

sus paredes frontales, golpeando su punto G y ella se tensó porun momento antes de rendirse al ataque.

El sólido escritorio de roble comenzó a protestar bajo nuestros esfuerzos

combinados, y la lámpara de escritorio que no había barrido se volteó y callo al suelo. El escritorio se corrió una pulgada, y luego otra, Y mi

pene seguía metiéndose en su abertura mojada y aterciopelada mientras yo

resoplaba y gruñía, y ella jadeaba y gemía y elevaba aun más su culo demandando

más y más de mí.

Bombeé con más fuerza, lanzando mis caderas contra las de ella, yendo a través de

sus pliegues, tirándolos hacia afuera mientras retrocedía, golpeándolos hacia dentro mientras tomaba su sexo. Ella se estiró, arrastrando sus uñas sobre el barniz, dejando profundos surcos en la madera, y mientras yo volvía a golpear.

La sentí convulsionar alrededor de mi pene y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y gritó.

Yo aún no me había corrido. Era una victoria menor, pero estaba igualmente complacido por haber superado su aguante. Mi pene estaba tan resbalosa, tan aceitada, que se me ocurrió un nuevo pensamiento. Mientras ella estaba desparramada y desvalida sobre el escritorio, agarré sus caderas con ambas manos y

me salí con un húmedo PLOP.

Y luego coloqué la cabeza de mi dolorido pene en su culo.

Ella jadeó, sollozando y gruñendo al mismo tiempo. Se estiró ciegamente sobre el escritorio, buscando algo a lo cual agarrarse pero no encontró nada. Tomé eso como que estaba lista para mí.

Fui un poco más lento esta vez, no tomándola como lo hice con esa mojada vagina, pero separé el pequeño orificio redondo con la punta de mi pene. Su humedad sexual permitió que la punta se deslizara antes de sentir resistencia, pero su esfínter se cerró sobre la punta como una tenaza. Ella empezó a protestar debajo de mí, sus brazos agitándose contra el escritorio, el culo tratando de expulsarme y tomarme todo al mismo tiempo.

No podía alejarme de ella, mi pene estaba aprisionado, atrapado en una suave trampa. Presioné más allá, atravesando su quemante resistencia, tomando su culo con mi pene tanto si ella quería como si no.

La primera mitad de pene es la más ancha, y cuando llegué así de lejos ella se enderezó sobres sus pies, y con un llanto sin palabras, plantó los puños sobre el escritorio y se lanzó sobre mí, tomando mi ancho en un solo movimiento.

Se quedó ahí por un largo momento, tal vez sorprendida por lo que había hecho, tal vez esperando ajustarse a mi ataque. Empalado en mi pene palpitante y dolorido, su culo me aferró como si de ello dependiera su vida. Agarrándose, empezó a cabalgarme, adelante y atrás. Más rápido, jadeando, gruñendo, me estiré sobre ella y tomé su garganta, forzándola a que se arqueara hacia arriba frente a mí y le tomé un seno con un puño. Sostuve su cuello, alternativamente ahogándola y dejándola respirar. El seno se aplastó bajo mi puño, y deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor así que era poco más que una muñeca de trapo en mis brazos.

La rabia que mantenía por su arrogancia, por tener razón acerca de mí, acerca de mi negocio, golpeó en su interior, jodiéndola como un acto de revancha.

La tirantez de su culo empezó a actuar sobre mí, la humedad inicial proveniente de su vagina se había acabado, y la fricción seca al joderla hizo que mis ojos se nublaran y la luz empezó a desvanecerse. La habitación fue desapareciendo, y todo lo que conocía era la sensación de mi pene en su culo.

Mi espalda se arqueó, la traje conmigo y la volví a botar sobre el escritorio mientras mi pene se encogía y el inicio de mi liberación se hacía inevitable. La punta se enterró en sus intestinos, los hermosos orbes de su culo se apretaron como si supiera instintivamente lo que venía.

La luz explotó detrás de mis ojos, y mi pene quemó profundamente dentro de ella.

El semen caliente y ordinario cubrió la abrasadora fricción y añadió un poco de sal para calar dentro de la áspera carne. Permanecí en su culo mientras el pene se convulsionaba y encogía, liberándose entre sus intestinos y su vientre.

La dejé caer. Ella yacía agotada, plegada sobre mi escritorio, expuesta. Su sexo seguía goteando y mientras yo miraba, un hilo blanco empezó a escurrir de su culo. El río de mi semen corría por sus pliegues y goteó hasta la alfombra entre sus pies.

Caí pesadamente sobre una silla y pasé un milenio mudo mirando su culo encogerse y estremecerse, y mi semen encontrando su camino fuera de ella.

Cuando mi corazón se calmó, me di cuenta de mi ventaja y caminé hasta el _wet Bar_ para lavar mi pene.

Ella todavía no se había movido cuando volví, y la revisé, sólo para estar seguro.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sin respuesta, pero su cuerpo respondía muy bien sin duda. Busque mi cinturón. Estaba tirado unos pasos más allá. Lo doble y golpee su culo.

El dolor la volvió de su transe, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo volví a golpear con el cinturón. Una furiosa línea roja apareció donde había golpeado el cinturón y

Luego otra en perfecta simetría a lado.

-Nooo- comenzó ella a gruñir, pero yo ya tenía el tercer correazo en movimiento, y un nuevo moretón se formó sobre el otro

cachete.

En el cuarto golpe, ella se corrió. El quinto mantuvo la oleada lo suficientemente

fuerte para que ella se deslizara fuera del escritorio y aterrizara en el suelo sobre un

charco de sus propios jugos y mi orgasmo.

Había algo acerca de ella yaciendo ahí, desnuda, empapada, despeinada y cruda

que hizo que mi pene se volviera a levantar.

Estoy cerca de los cincuenta y correrme dos veces tan pronto solía ser algo común veinte años atrás, pero una rareza ahora. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia mí de pie sobre su cuerpo boca abajo y susurró:

-Amo- mi pene se disparó directo hacia arriba. Me arrodillé junto a su cabeza y la tiré hacia mi pene, poniendo la punta sobre sus labios.

-Chúpala hasta limpiarla, esclava— Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije, pero ella abrió sus labios

-¿Amo?

-¿Qué?

-Véndeme tus acciones al costo que te pido Y también tendrás una esclava- Sonreí

-Trato hecho - Ella me tragó entero.

_Negocios eran Negocios_… y por supuesto este era el mejor negocio que había hecho por Años.

* * *

**_ Hola! =P _**

**_Espero que disfruten esta historia, No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios =)_**

**_Si tengo mas de 30 Reviews publico otro Fic ¿que dicen?  
_**

**_XOXO KarLiiTa B._**


End file.
